


First Fight

by tcourtois



Category: Football - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 07:00:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3199841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tcourtois/pseuds/tcourtois





	First Fight

“You’re home late.”

Mona was angry. I could tell from her tone of voice. I was too exhausted to even defend myself tonight. She knew the reasons I had for being home so late and yet she persisted to fight over it. I threw my bag down beside the door, huffing under my breath. I didn’t want to go and face her in the kitchen when she was in this foul mood.

“Training over ran. I kept them all late and then I had to plan for the Bayern game.” I was defensive in my tone, even though I wasn’t trying to be overly defensive and I had nothing to hide. No one of course could tell her where I was this afternoon because I locked myself in my office.

Training had not gone well at all.

“Yeah well your dinner is in the bin, because you’re late and it burnt.” She brushed past me, coming out of the kitchen. Her face was like thunder as she went past.

She left me stood in her hallway all by myself. I didn’t feel welcome in her home then.

There was a knock at the door then, and instead of calling Mona back I decided that I would just answer it for her.

I opened the door slowly and only caught a glimpse of the small child that ran past me into the house. There in the doorway stood a very flustered looking woman.

“Is Mona home? I would like to be paid for my day’s work.” She said solemnly.

“Which was?” I asked.

“We’re home earlier than she specified but Violet would not stop crying for her mother.” The woman stood with a hand on her hip.

It clicked with me then what she was saying. The 3 year old girl that had ran past me was Mona’s daughter. She had a young daughter, and she had kept that a secret from me.

“Mama?” the girl called.

She was very sweet looking, and looked just like Mona, but I felt deeply upset that she hadn’t told me.

I followed after where she had gone and found her in her room sulking.

“The babysitter has brought your daughter back and wants payment. They’re downstairs.” I told her.

She looked surprised, then guilty.

“I should have told you…” she bit her lip as she got up from where she had been sat on the edge of the bed and came close to me.

“I know that we’ve been fighting a lot recently and I have been a moody git because I fear for my job, but you can trust me.” I went to turn away from her, but she grabbed my arm.

“She’s my daughter. I don’t trust her with people lightly. She gets attached to people easily, and I have to be sure about the people I introduce her to.” She tried to reason with me, but I took what she said the wrong way.

“So you aren’t sure about me?” I asked. She had pressed my last nerve.

“That’s not what I meant but I won’t apologise for not introducing you sooner, because I was just protecting her. If you were a parent you would understand. I don’t want to fall out about this.” I let her lead me back downstairs then, and she paid the world’s most miserable babysitter, and the woman left.

It was just us and Violet then. She was clinging to her mother by then, unsure about the stranger, and the elephant in the room.

“Violet…this is Jurgen. He’s going to be spending a lot of time with us honey, because he’s very important to me.” Mona said.

Her daughter stayed wary of me for a while, eventually coming over to me. She let me hug her, and then said my name before toddling back to her mother.

“I don’t think I’m mad at you anymore.” I said softly, a wide smile spreading across my face. “Your daughter is really special.”

“No more secrets now. I promise. I’ll also try to go a little easier on you. I know that you’re stressed and keeping Violet a secret was stressing me out too, so hopefully we can be more chilled now and there will be less friction.” I walked to Mona then and hugged them both tightly. I was glad that we had made it through our first really bad disagreement and come out on the other side much happier.


End file.
